Snippets of our lives
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: [New story up!]A MxK collection of short stories. Be warned! Shoujoai ahead.
1. Indigestion

Disclaimer: Okay... I don't own any registered or original works. The ideas are mine. Happy?

Title: Snippets of our life – Indigestion

By: Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

For a happy go lucky woman like Kirishima Kanna, very little things could upset her. Not even the worst bickering with a cactus plant by the name of Kanzaki Sumire could make her feel this bad. Kanna is feeling terrible... Kanna is having indigestion...

Maria walked into the cafeteria and found a person slumped onto the table. She gave her a friendly pat on the shoulders.

"Kanna, What are you doing here?"

Kanna groaned, "I feel sick..."

The curious face switched to worry in less than a fraction of a second. Maria placed a hand on the Okinawan's forehead and asked.

"Which part of you is not feeling unwell?"

Kanna turned her head towards the blond and groaned again.

"I think i ate something bad for breakfast this morning. I feel like puking..."

Maria leaned forward to have a closer examination at her. 'She sure looks pale today...' She thought. Straightening up again, she ruffled her red hair and told her to wait here.

"I'll go look for Kaede for medicine."

* * *

Maria returned shortly with a glass of water and some pills in her hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks..." Kanna mumbled in reply as she got herself up to sitting position.

Worry is still written on the blond's face.

"Mou! Next time when you are sick, go look for someone or find a doctor! Don't just sit here and rot. You won't get any better."

Kanna allowed herself to be lectured and sank back onto the table like what she did a minute ago. She muttered something like, 'Oh gosh... i feel like dying.'

Maria had a hand on her back and tried to sooth the sick feelings.

"Why don't you go and lie down for a while, sitting here is not doing much good."

Kanna nodded into the table cloth. Maria gave her a hand and help her get on her feet.

"Come on! Balance yourself, i can't carry you up to your room."

At this, Kanna smiled weakly and tried to bring out her usual sense of humor.

"I don't mind being carried by you... it will certainly be interesting to have our roles switched occasionally."

Maria blushed discreetly and sighed.

"Seems like you are well enough to walk... I don't have to..."

"No! I want someone to tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story..."

Maria couldn't contain that giggle.

"What are you? A kid?"

Kanna pulled on a sullen look again.

"No, I'm a patient and in need care from a very caring Russian."

That shade of pink on Maria's face turned darker.

"Patients should be quiet and rest. Here we are. Where's your key?"

Kanna dug into her pocket for the key and unlocked the door. Maria helped her in and set her down on the bed.

"Go to sleep now. I'll check on you later."

"Stay with me?"

Kanna pleaded with her eyes. No one could resist that look, Kanna had an adorable expression on her face. Maria gave in with a sigh and closed the door.

* * *

I wrote this in less than an hour! Holy! Yet again, My fastest piece. Now i can officially push my other Kanna fic down from the 25th to the 26th place. Groan... I AM having gastric... and would someone kindly hand me some gastric pills? 


	2. Literally insane

Disclaimer: As said before. All copyright stuff does not belong to me. I own my ideas.

Title: Snippets of our lives – Literally insane

By: Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

'...arms tightly around the other. She blushed hard and looked away but soft gentle fingers guided her back. "I..." She stammered, a kiss stopped her from finishing the sentence. After what it seems to be an eternity, they parted, panting for air...'

'Thud'

The book fell onto the wooden floor and snapped shut.

The title reads 'A hundred ways to say I love you'.

The reader quickly picked it up and returned it to the table where it was five minutes ago. Her face was as red as a tomato. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down the first thought that crossed her mind was 'Oh my gosh'.

With trembling hands, she turned the page back to where it was left.

"How can they write something like this?"

She wondered aloud, thinking of reasons why this book should exist in their library. And most of all...

"How can she read something like this!"

Kanna backed up against a book shelve and leaned heavily on it. With a determined thought to erase what she had just read. Quiet impossible. She pressed the palm of her hand into her face.

* * *

A while ago, Kanna walked into the library to look for Maria just as blond was about to go out for a toilet break. Maria asked her to wait inside. Out of curiosity, Kanna picked up the book that was opened on the desk and started reading the page. As she read on, a wave of weird feelings hit her chest, she looked up into the reflection of the glass window and found herself blushing madly. She wanted to stop but the book was glued to her hand. She read on...

* * *

Footsteps announced the return of the Russian. She walked in to find Kanna looking a little dazed.

"Kanna? Are you alright?"

Maria waved her hand before the Okinawan's face. That snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!"

"I didn't ask you that. Why is your face so red? Are you having a fever?"

Maria pressed a hand onto Kanna's forehead to take her temperature. Kanna jumped slightly.

"You seem a little warm. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No! I ...er... "

"Come on, out with it."

Maria leaned against the table with one hand and held her waist with the other. A questioning look on her face. Kanna didn't dare to look up but quietly pointed to the book on the table. Maria turned to the indicated direction and slowly back to Kanna. The blond held a hand to her mouth to soften the giggle but it soon turned uncontrollable, she grabbed her sides and quickly sat down before she starts to roll on the floor in laughter. An even more embarrassed Kanna tried to put on a stern look.

"Stop laughing."

Gasping got air, Maria tried to form a sentence.

"You ... you read that ... ... book?"

"I said stop laughing already! Sheesh... I didn't know you enjoy reading something like this."

Maria calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Why are you so upset about that book?"

Kanna thought of reasons why it upsets her but the lines from the book flooded her head. Kanna shook her head violently until she felt dizzy.

"The hanagumi have been doing romantic plays for so long and you still can't get use to those parts?"

An amused Maria replied for her.

"I am never gonna read another book again..."

Kanna pouted and turned away to hide that red face of hers'. Maria took a step forward and placed a hand around Kanna. Her other hand glided up the red head's face and gently turned her head back so that they have direct eye contact.

"Let me help you overcome your fears and embarrassment."

Kanna had a boiled lobster's shade of red on her face. She tried to back away but instantly knew that she was trapped between Maria and the book shelve.

Maria smirked, "You can't run away."

"Wait... I ...er..."

Maria zeroed in onto her lips and stopped her from talking. Kanna's eyes grew wide in shock. Her head screamed at her, 'This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening... ...' Kanna forgot to breathe. Maria parted from the very stiff and shocked Kanna and smirked again.

"Hey hey, how do you feel now?"

Kanna touched her lips and almost screamed.

"What are you doing!"

That unhealthy shade of red still lingered on her cheeks.

"Ah haa! Method 23 works. "

Maria pointed to the book on the table and giggled. She pulled out a pencil from her pocket and scribbled something on the page.

Kanna read aloud, "Tested. Satisfaction: Hundred percent. 12th February ... WHAT!"

"Come on Kanna, I'm not done with you yet. Let's try 22."

* * *

And ah ha... another chapter. Or should i say another short story? I suddenly chanced upon this idea last night. Weird huh? 


	3. Nightmare for two

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous disclaimers.

Forewords: I guess there's no reason not to write during my holidays so... here it is!

Title: Nightmare for two.

* * *

The winterly night was quiet. A light chilling breeze blew against the window and caused a little rattling.

"Noo... Don't come near me... Noooo!"

A soft moan followed by sobs was heard.

Maria being a light sleeper woke up instantly and fumbled for the alarm clock beside her.

4 AM.

She recognized that voice. Quickly, she put on a robe and an extra jacket and shuffled out of her room barefooted. She closed her door softly and entered another a few meters down the corridor. Still with traces of sleepiness, Maria yawned and asked softly.

"Kanna? Having nightmares again?"

The sobbing quieten down but occasionally the darkness still emitted a few audible sobs.

"Maria?"

Maria slowly felt her way through the darkness and sat on the edge of the mattress. Kanna sat up and pulled the curtain apart a little to let some moonlight in. She then buried her face into the blond's back and hugged her.

"Was it that snake dream again?"

Maria patted the arm around her and whispered softly. Kanna choked back a sob and replied.

"Worst... I dreamt of shopping..."

The blond rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand to drive away the sleepiness.

"Wait... did i hear right? Shopping?"

Kanna did not answer to that but instead, she gave her a tighter hug.

"Why are you afraid of that?"

"That's because... I..."

"Yea?" Maria prompted.

"Let's forget about it."

"Come on! I promise i won't laugh."

"I dreamt that you and Sumire were forcing me to try on dresses..."

Kanna released one hand to pull the blanket around the two of them. 'So... that's it?' Maria thought. She tried to keep the giggle down but Kanna felt it.

"Hey! You promised!"

"Sorry!... it sounds funny because i have never seen you being forced to wear a dress before."

Maria turned around and gave the red head's forehead a light kiss.

"Don't worry about it. It will never happen. Sleep."

Kanna nodded. She looked tired, then happy, then suddenly mischievous, which made Maria afraid. 'She planning on something...' She thought. And she was right. Kanna placed both her hands on Maria's shoulders and then push her down into her pillow.

"Wait! What are you..."

"Shhhh..."

Kanna hushed her and said.

"This is your punishment for laughing."

She then proceeded to claim her lips before Maria could answer or react.

After a short while, Kanna let go of her shoulders and rearrange the blankets so that they are both warm.

"You are staying here tonight until i can fall asleep again."

With that, Kanna reached for Maria's hand under the blankets and held it as if to stop her from running away.

Maria let out a mental sigh of relieve. 'Thank God she wasn't planning to do something else.'

The warmth they shared is so comfortable that both of them feel asleep quickly.

* * *

A distant yet familiar ring brought the Blond out of her sleep.

"Gah... That cursed alarm clock next door."

Maria threw the blanket off herself and quickly got off the bed but something held on to her. Kanna's hand, She took a minute to pry open the red head's hand before breaking away and ran for the door.

Just as she closed Kanna's door, Sakura came out of her room.

"Sakura!"

"Good Morning Maria-san!"

Sakura's look changed from confused to shock. She pointed to Kanna's room, mouth hanging wide open.

All of a sudden, Maria felt a chill as one thought kept repeating itself. 'Oh dear Lord! Tell me it's not true!'

"Maria-san... You!..."

Suddenly another door slammed open and it's occupant stalked out.

"Who's stupid alarm clock is that? Will someone please off that thing!"

Sumire noticed that there are two other people in that corridor, seeing Maria not at the entrance of her own room but at someone else's, she smirked as if she discovered a scandal.

"OhhHoHooo... I guess someone forgot where her room is..."

Maria blushed hard and ran into her room. After thirty seconds, she reappeared with a more composed look. She warned the both of them.

"Do NOT say a word."

She then closed the door to her room. Sumire looked at the stunned Sakura and said.

"My! I guess we will have a delicious scandal for breakfast... "

"Sumire-san!"

From behind the door they heard a growl. "I heard you Sumire!"

* * *

End notes:

Okay! Holiday have already started so i decided to do something about all those unfinished fics i have. First up! Is This one... This is not exactly the brightest idea in the world but thats all i can think off. Forgive me.


	4. Addiction

Disclaimer: proper disclaimer applies

Title: Addiction

By: Uchina-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"Mou! Kanna would you please stop leaving holes in my paper."

The blond lifted up her newspaper in frustration as the ceiling lights shone through the hole. However, the red head didn't reply her. Kanna was busy looking up the dictionary.

"Are you listening?"

"...huh..."

It's been two weeks since Kanna discovered the crossword puzzle section in the local English newspaper. Everyday, she would rip out that section and sit by the dictionary until she's done. She followed this ritual faithfully for so long that even Sumire thought she had a fever that fried her brain.

"Nea...Maria... what's another word for 'complicating' ?" Kanna whispered without looking up.

"...Confusing? Complex? ..."

"Starts with 'I' ..."

"Er... 'Intricate'? "

Kanna starts to flip the dictionary until she mumbled,

"Got'cha..."

"Kanna... did you hear me? Don't leave holes in my paper. At least let me finish that page first!"

"But you take hours to read a page!"

Although she said this, Kanna knows Maria is a fast reader.

"Okay... let me finish the section behind the crossword puzzle."Maria sighed.

"What is...'_The condition of being habitually or compulsively occupied with or or involved in something_.'"

"Er... Let's see... 'Obsession'? ' dependence'? "

"A 'D' in the second letter..."

"Addiction!"

"Yay! Love you lots. Thanks."

"What am i? Your dictionary?"

"huh?"

Maria put down the papers and looked straight at Kanna. With another sigh, she continued.

"You hardly talk to me other than ask for vocabulary from me!"

"Maria... you are not jealous of this are you?"

Kanna waved the piece of cut-out newspaper and grin naughtily. Maria's face colored. Was she blushing or was she angry?

"Crossword addict..."Maria growled.

Maria crossed her arms before her with displease.

"Addict is right."

After a short pause, Kanna smiled and continued.

"But it's you I'm addicted to... ... my lovely personal dictionary..."

Maria whacked Kanna on the head with rolled up newspaper and left.

* * *

End of chapter

Gah! Stupid fluff... It's not even fluff... I'm writing this with a headache... and finally i finished.


End file.
